


A Firm Hand

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Corporal Punishment, F/M, Fantasizing, Masturbation, Paddling, Sexual Fantasy, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4327251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it comes to discipline at Hogwarts, the more things change, the more they stay the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Firm Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Corporal punishment via rule, hand, and paddle; masturbation; fantasy; chan undertones for Remus/Hermione section
> 
> Thanks to B for the Beta!

Minerva regarded herself in the mirror and was satisfied with her appearance. Her buttons were done up to the top of her robes, her bun tight and not a hair out of place.

Stern. Formidable.

The butterflies in her stomach were not apparent in her expression.

One shot of Firewhisky later, she made her way to her Transfiguration classroom to oversee detention with Remus Lupin.

She knew his secret, she knew of his longing for friendship, but that was no excuse for his behaviour of late. 

He needed to be disciplined.

Minerva lit three torches when she stepped into the room and made her way to her desk. In the bottom drawer, she found what she was looking for.

An old wood rule. She slid it along her palm, already imagining the sound of it slapping against Lupin's flesh.

Though it had been years since she had been a student, she still recalled vividly how she'd felt when _her_ Transfiguration's professor had felt the need to tame her wild ways. 

She squeezed her thighs in an attempt to suppress her building arousal.

There was a soft knock on the doorframe and she looked up as Lupin said, "Professor."

He ambled into the room, his bookbag slipping from his shoulder, an easy smile on his face. How he'd grown this past summer. Boys always took longer to mature, of course, so many finishing school still with the face of a child.

Some, though, reached a level of manhood by their seventh year, which tempted her greatly. A strong jaw in need of a shave, the scent of musk, not fairy floss, hanging in the air.

She flicked her wand, closing the door, and took a steadying breath.

"Approach my desk, Mr Lupin."

His brow furrowed but he did as he was told.

"I get the impression, Mr Lupin, that you aren't taking your studies seriously this term," she said, walking from behind her desk, the rule warming in her hand.

"That's not true, Prof—"

"I didn't ask for an excuse from you," she said harshly. "I am explaining the reason for your detention." 

"Yes, ma'am." He kept his head forward but she could tell he was trying to follow her movements with his eyes as best he could.

"I've been more than understanding about your condition up to this point. However, as you continue to misbehave, I feel you need a firm hand to guide you." She paused, her fingers tightening on the rule. "Drop your trousers, Mr Lupin, and place your hands on my desk."

Lupin swallowed, his hands clenching at his sides, then nodded once. Without removing his robes, he pushed his trousers down to his ankles and leaned forward, bracing his hands on the desk.

Heart pounding, Minerva reached out and flipped his robes up, baring his pale arse. She could barely resist the temptation to touch, to caress his soft skin but knew that would be one step further than propriety allowed. 

"Ten will do, I should think."

Positioning herself at his side, she raised her arm.

_SMACK!_

Lupin flinched at the contact but didn't cry out as a wide red stripe bloomed across his bottom.

She aimed lower, a second stripe rising beneath the first. 

He took a deep breath just before the third strike landed. 

When his stance widened slightly after the fourth, Minerva caught a glimpse of his bollocks, high and tight.

Lupin was aroused by this. It was true that young men achieved erections in a stiff wind, but to maintain arousal while in pain was surprising. And familiar.

She bit her thumb to take her mind off the pleasurable sensations shooting through her own body. 

"Five," she said firmly, a perfectly placed swat landing where the first one had and making Lupin flinch away with a gasp. 

"Steady," she warned him. After a moment, his fingers relaxed on the desk, and she smacked him twice in quick succession.

He growled—that was the only word Minerva could use to describe the animalistic sound that rose from his throat—and let his head drop between his shoulders.

 _Three more_. 

A smack and he whimpered. Another and he whined. 

The last, Minerva raised her arm and swung as hard as she could, and Lupin let out a shout that morphed into a low moan, his thighs trembling as he ejaculated across the front of her desk.

She stepped away to give him a moment. Then she would dismiss him and flee to her bed, where she would be free to pleasure herself. 

When she heard the sound of his flies, she walked back behind her desk and sat down, placing the rule back in the drawer.

"I assume you've learned your lesson."

Lupin could barely meet her eye when he said, "Yes, Professor."

"Good. Dismissed."

She watched him walk—albeit gingerly—out of the classroom then pressed her hand between her thighs and shivered. 

Once sprawled on her bed, legs spread wide, Minerva fingered her quim and pictured Lupin's cock pounding into her, his youth and vigor more than making up for a lack of finesse. He would learn the finer points of pleasing a woman after he left school.

xXx

Remus turned the knob on his office door and immediately knew someone was there. Not because his wards had been touched or the chair in front of his desk had been shifted to the left, as if someone had bumped into it then nudged it out of the way.

No. He could smell her. 

Floral shampoo, Hogwarts laundry soap, and the sweet scent of fear tinged with arousal.

He inhaled deeply then flicked his wand, lighting candles throughout the room.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your presence, Miss Granger? I don't believe you've been assigned detention."

Her eyes went wide but her hand didn't tremble as she pointed her wand at him.

"I know your secret," she said triumphantly. 

"I can't say I am surprised, you are the cleverest witch of your age," Remus replied mildly, hanging his cloak on the hook beside the door. "What gave me away? Disappearing for a few days every month? My boggart? The rare steaks at supper?"

"What?" she blinked, her face confused for a moment before her eyes narrowed. "I don't mean that. It was obvious to me that you were a werewolf for ages."

"Ah." He inhaled her scent again as he walked to his desk and leaned against it, the wolf in him salivating. "In that case, I'm not sure what secret you mean."

"You're giving Harry private lessons," she said, accusation in her voice.

"I am." He smiled as he loosened his tie, his pulse quickening in anticipation. "Surely you don't believe I've harmed him?"

Her wand shook ever-so-slightly. "I see the way you look at him."

"I knew his father," Remus said conversationally. "Did you know?"

Hermione nodded, jaw clenched.

"He does remind me of James but his eyes, and his heart, are very much his mother's." Remus sighed. He did miss them both terribly. "The important thing, though," he said straightening and pulling his tie off, "is that I've no interest in boys."

"No?" 

"No." Remus smiled. "Tell me the real reason you're here. You were hoping I'd be willing to give you 'special lessons' as well, weren't you?" He stepped closer to her, the scent of her growing stronger. It would be so easy to take what he wanted.

"I understand. You're mature for your age and, sadly, Hogwarts is a school for children. You need a man to show you the ways of the world. That is what you want, isn't it, Hermione?"

Her cheeks turned pink and she shook her head, as if convincing herself. "That would be against the rules."

"Indeed it would. Which is why you'll need to be punished for suggesting I would take such liberties with one of my students." 

She blinked. "Punished?"

"You can't make accusations like that against a professor and expect there to be no repercussions." Remus sat down in his chair. "Over my knee."

"What?" she choked out.

"A spanking to reinforce the rules." 

"I'll go to Professor McGonagall!" she whispered.

"Who do you think disciplined me when I was a student here?" Remus nearly laughed at the look of horror on Hermione's face. He patted his thighs. "Come along now."

She approached him, clearly torn between the impropriety and the desire to be closer.

"Lift your robes and lie across my thighs." He leaned back giving her room.

He felt her trembling as she positioned herself. She'd worn a skirt beneath her robes and he could see her simple pink knickers peeking out from beneath it.

"Only five, I think." She was just fourteen and, though mature, not of age. 

Pity.

"Ready?" he asked, voice calm, even as he felt his cock beginning to fill. 

"Yes," she said, voice small. 

"You'll be all right," he said, then slapped her bottom with the flat of his palm. She lunged forward, rubbing against him.

Maybe five was going to be too many for him to endure with a wiggling girl across his lap.

He smacked her again, his cock throbbing as she whimpered. 

"Nearly through," he said after the third swat. He could feel her heart pounding, her breasts pressed to the side of his thigh.

He couldn't resist a delicate touch to her knickers before the fourth smack. He brought his fingers to his nose, inhaling all he could of the heady scent.

"Last one," he murmured as she rocked against him, seeking friction, he was certain. He slapped her hard, lust flowing through him as she cried out. 

The wolf in him wanted to press her to the desk, split her in half, make her scream.

Fortunately the man was still in control. She stood up slowly and wiped a tear from her cheek.

"I trust you won't share my secret—the real one about my condition?"

"No, Professor." 

"Then you're dismissed, Miss Granger."

She nodded and left, closing the door behind her. 

Remus shoved his hand into his pants and pulled out his cock, stroking himself to completion as he imagined just what the wolf could do to a tender piece of meat like Hermione Granger.

xXx

"Aunt Hermione," Teddy said, grinning as he walked into her classroom.

"Mr Lupin," she said sternly, "you know you must call me Professor when we're at Hogwarts. This is why you're in detention. Your cheek."

"Just trying to lighten the mood." He sat down on one of the desks.

"I've been hesitant to mention anything to Harry," she began. She didn't need to explain that half the reason was that she ought to be able to handle her own students. But Teddy was a special case and she knew it.

And so did Teddy, apparently. Ever since she and Ron came to an amicable dissolution of their marital situation, Teddy'd been teasing her, making suggestive remarks, mostly when no one could hear them, but occasionally another student was within earshot and that needed to stop.

The biggest problem was that he was far too charming and she was flattered, even tempted.

But not while he was a student. 

She could have laughed. It was probably his father who taught her that. She remembered very clearly his erection pressing into her stomach as he'd spanked her all those years ago. She tamped down the sadness she felt for Teddy, who lost his father when he was only a baby.

Looking back at Teddy, she could see that mentioning Harry had had the desired effect. His expression was one of concern. He wouldn't want to disappoint Harry, she knew that, which was why she played that card with him. Even his gran couldn't hold a candle to his godfather. 

"We don't need to involve Harry if you're willing to improve your behaviour," she said, then added, "I think serving detention would be a good start."

His eyes flashed with mischief, his serious mood disappearing in an instant. "Is that your way of asking me on a date?" he said cheekily.

Standing quickly, she rounded the desk. "Perhaps I'll just give you what you really need. A good spanking."

Teddy laughed. "You wouldn't dare." 

Wand in hand, she said, "Lift your robes, Mr Lupin."

"You're serious?" 

She pointed her wand at the small replica of the Eiffel Tower that sat on her desk—a souvenir from her honeymoon—and Transfigured it into a paddle.

His eyes widened. "Christ, you are serious." 

"Lift your robes, drop your pants, and count out ten." 

"Yes, ma'am." She would have been upset with his cheek but he did as he was told. What she hadn't expected was that he'd lift his robes up over his waist. When he straightened up again his cock stood out from his body, thick and long.

It had been so long since she'd had sex with someone else that she could practically taste him in her mouth.

 _Bloody hell._

She tried to pull herself together as she quickly moved behind him. Hand trembling, she raised the paddle. 

"One!" he shouted, the words sounding forced out with the strength of the smack.

"Two! Three! Four!" he called out, never faltering. Hermione knew she needed to get him out of there before she threw herself at him and rode his cock as if her life depended on it. 

She really ought to masturbate more, she thought before throwing herself into paddling him hard and fast.

"Fuck, yes, ten!" he cried out as the last swat fell. 

"Language," she chastised. She laid the paddle on the desk and tried to catch her breath. She didn't turn around and simply said, "You may go."

"You all right, Professor?" Teddy said softly moments later, his breath warm against the back of her neck, and in that moment Hermione knew she was lost.

"Just go."

She listened to his footsteps and when she was sure he was at the door, she turned and said, "Send me an owl after you leave Hogwarts."

He spun around, smiling from ear to ear. "Really?"

Returning his smile, she nodded, then shooed him away. "Now, get out," she said lightly.

Seeing the paddle, she slipped it into her bag without changing it back.

**Author's Note:**

> Please show your appreciation for the author here, or on [LIVEJOURNAL](http://hp-crossgenfest.livejournal.com/20436.html)! ♥


End file.
